The Great Hero
by Deeludeed
Summary: "Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem...Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou… And thou… Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."
1. Chapter 1

"Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem...Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou… And thou… Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."

Perhaps a little explanation is due. One, which unfortunately, I cannot give. I'm just as lost as you, reader, and cannot fully understand what the intimidating redhead in front of myself is trying to say.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I ask.

"What's that? You want to know where you are? And how you got here? Fair enough. You're in-" She's interrupted by a husky male voice.

"FOUND YOU!"

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already? Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!" She leaves me alone as she fights the weird man with her axe. I meanwhile, decide to run the hell away. I don't want any part of whatever the hell is going on. I was eating domino's pizza at a friend's house not five minutes ago. Now I'm some hero or something? Hell no. I'm just gonna take my chances away from the crazy redhead.

"Whew! We took care of- Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!" She shouts after me. "Come back!" We enter a high speed chase that lasts for around 20 seconds before she tackles me to the ground. "I know you have a lot of questions, and you don't know where you are, but I'm not your enemy! I'm Anna, the commander of the Order of Heroes, a group of fighters that protect the kingdom of Askr and fight the Emblian Empire. They wish to enslave Heroes everywhere, and we need to stop them with your help! With this divine relic Breidablik, I summoned you, the Great Hero, and we need your help to summon more heroes to fight the Emblian Empire!" She tells me.

"This is nonsense! Let me go!" I struggle under her grasp, but unfortunately, she's much stronger than me. "I don't wanna be part of your Cult!"

"We need your help! Without you, we can't defeat the emblian empire! They'll enslave all the heroes across-" She's interrupted by an arrow embedding itself into her skull, killing her. She falls limp onto me. Her strength is gone and her eyes are devoid of light. It's the most uncanny, terrifying thing i've ever seen. Blood drips onto me, staining my white t-shirt.

She's dead! This woman that I just met who kidnapped me and brought me to another world to be part of her cult of heroes is dead! During my shock another arrow embeds itself into her back, snapping me back to reality, and awakening my fight or flight instincts.

I crawl out from under her, which is a rather difficult task, considering my lack of strength and her weight. Eventually I pull myself out from under her, and vomit on the ground. I notice an armored man wielding an axe running towards me, from about 100 meters away, with an archer near him, notching another arrow. _Shit! Shit shit shit! What do I do?!_ I pick up the weird white and gold handgun, Bradenblock I think it's called, and put it in my pocket before running away from the man charging at me, narrowly avoiding an arrow that hits the ground where I was not even a second ago. _Oh my god! Am I gonna die here?_

Fortunately, I can run away rather easily due to how troublesome his heavy armor seems to be for him, even though I have stamina and speed that is far from impressive. Unfortunately, his pal with the bow keeps shooting at me, almost hitting me occasionally. I pass many trees, but not enough to be able to call my location a forest. Eventually, my breathing becomes labored, and I risk a glance back at my followers. I trip while doing this unfortunately, slamming my head against a tree, and falling to the ground. Everything is spinning for me, and I can't see straight. The only thing I see is the armored man getting closer, and an arrow flying towards me. I throw myself to the side, narrowly avoiding death. _Shit! What am I gonna do? The axe man is getting closer to me!_ In an act of desperation, I fire Bradenblock somewhere in the general vicinity of the axe wielder. A bright light appears, and a young man with a green ponytail tucked behind a blue headband appears from the light. He has a long and slender sword at his waist, strapped to his blue tunic. He can't be much older than 18.

He looks around quickly, unsure of what's happening, before spotting myself on the ground. He runs and kneels over me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Look behind you," I wheeze, alerting him to the soldiers chasing me slightly before an arrow embeds itself into my knee.

He runs after the soldiers swiftly, leaving me alone on the ground. The axeman swings at his head, but the swordsman ducks under, and impales the knights armor with his sword, presumably piercing his heart. The knight slumps over onto his sword dead, and protects the swordsman from an arrow aimed for him. The bowman, realizing that his partner is dead, takes off. The swordsman jogs back to me, and produces a brown vial from his tunic. He props me up against a nearby tree and hands the vial to me.

"Drink it," He says. I obey him, and feel my knee wound and concussion fade. We stay like that for a bit, the only sounds made being the chirping of birds and my ragged breathing. I can barely think at this point, replying the events that just happened in my mind, seeing Anna's lifeless face a million times. Tears drip down onto my face, and my nose becomes runny. Suddenly, I begin dry heaving, to which the swordsman places a comforting hand on my back. I dry heave until I lose all energy to stay up, and fall onto the ground again. Once the dry heaving ends, I greedily gulp down as much air as I can until I no longer feel short of breath. The swordsman brings me up and looks me in the eyes.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"I-I don't know. Anna said something about Askr, and a war, and me being a Great hero, and I don't know what's going on or why I'm here." I answer. The tears running down my face must make for a rather pathetic image, with me burying myself in my knees and attempting to make myself as small as I possibly can. The swordsman hugs me, providing comfort, and I don't deny it, instead returning the gesture. We sit like that for who knows how long, just passing the time. Eventually he breaks the hug.

"Can you get up?" He asks me. I nod, and rise to my feet, slowly and shakily. "Show me to Anna." I obey, and begin heading into the direction of her corpse. We pass many arrows together, arrows aimed at me from the archer. After around 30 minutes of walking we reach her body, laying on the ground, with small splotches of blood here and there. He bends over her, inspecting her body, checking for a pulse. When he finds nothing, he frowns and stands up.

"She's dead." I knew this, but to hear it again sent me into a dark spiral. I drop to my knees and look at her lifeless figure. She's dead. Gone. Never to be seen again. And it was my fault. If I hadn't ran, she would be alive.

"Oh my god! Commander Anna!" A man with armor much similar to Anna's runs onto the scene, with four soldiers behind him. He notices us and draws his blade. He snarls and charges at us, but stops once he notices Bradenblock sticking out of my pocket. "Are… Are you the great Hero?" He asks me. I nod, and swallow before speaking. "I-I think I am." His expression becomes grim. He inspects Anna's body, like the swordsman had earlier, and sighs once he discovers she's dead.

"My name is Alfonse, prince of Askr" He says, reaching a hand out to me. I tentatively shake his hand. "What is your name?"

"James," I answer.

"And you, sir?" He asks the swordsman.

"My name is Guy of the Kutolah."

Alfonse bends over and picks up Anna's body, holding her in his arms princess style. "Come, follow me. My castle is nearby, I'll lead you to there."

We obey.

* * *

 **This is the first story I've done on this site. I'm rather new to writing fanfiction, but definitely not to reading it. Also, if you'd take a moment to leave a review I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to those who reviewed this story. This is the first story that i've ever published here, and I want all the reviews I can get so I can try to improve myself. Please Review if you can and tell me what you think.**

 **Mr Ruffles: Thank you for your review. Anna might be making a return from the dead later in the story.**

 **Guest: I highly appreciate your review. For starters, this isn't really my first story, i've done three before, but this is the first one i've ever uploaded to this site. And I can understand what you're saying, the plot to Heroes is pretty terrible. This story is going to be much more realistic than the plot of Heroes, focusing on James and the stress that he has to go through, as well as painting the war against Embla in a much darker light. Thinking about Heroes, it seems incredibly hopeless without Kiran in there if you really think about it, with only 3 people in the order of heroes while Veronica forces the heroes of many worlds to submit to her. And there will be stakes to the story. Also, I want to apologize for the thing about Breidablik. I thought it was a bow, and for the life of me I don't remember making it green. I will update the story to change that, and from now on it will be a gun. I do have an idea of what I'm doing, sorta. This just kinda happened and I decided to post it since I finished a chapter, and I do have a direction, but I don't really know what's in that direction. And again, thank you for your review, I really appreciate the thing about Breidablik.**

* * *

Our walk has a somber aura to it. Anna's dead body cast a pall on all of us, most noticeably the soldiers, who must have respected her greatly. As we walk, Alfonse talks with Guy of something, most likely the events leading to my and his arrival. I do not participate, as my mind is preoccupied with the dead corpse in the aforementioned prince's arms. The circumstances surrounding her death repeat infinitely in my mind, posing multiple what-if questions. What if I hadn't run away? What if I noticed the archer and warned her? What if I was the one to die? These queries pose significant to my already guilt-ridden mind as we trudged along the path to the castle. I must look like a mess, with black circles around my eyes and dirt on my face, and the blood on my shirt and jeans, but my appearance is a rather trivial thing to be concerned with when life and death is in the equation. Prince Alfonse snaps me out of my trance.

"I see enemy forces. Guy, I trust you can protect James while we deal with them?"

Said swordsman nods in affirmation. True to his word, there were three soldiers ahead: an axe user, a sword user and a lance user. Prince Alfonse places Anna down near a tree a couple meters from us, and goes off to fight them with his soldiers: A bowman, an axeman and two lance users, one adorning thick armor. The bowman strikes the enemy sword user in the arm, alerting them to his presence. A fight commences, which immediately is in Alfonse's favor. I opt to sit down and rest my back on a tree, and remain fixated on the battle until Guy speaks up.

"It get's easier." He says, without looking in my direction. I turn my head to him, surprised at the sudden words.

"I was once an innocent young boy. I never knew violence until I left my clan for the first time." He sighs. I turn my head back to the battle. The allied axeman and the enemy lance user are locked in combat. Alfonse is fighting a sword user, both dancing around each other skillfully.

"Living was a struggle. I had to take any job I could, some being rather… questionable. I saw many people die. Some of their blood was on my hands. I did anything to survive. The life of a mercenary isn't kind." He pauses, unsure of how to continue. The enemy sword user draws blood on Alfonse, leaving a small cut on his face. I glance at the body of Anna. Still dead. Finally, Guy speaks up again.

"The more you watch die, the less you feel. Eventually you become so calloused that you could hold someone in your arms as they die and feel nothing. I won't lie, you will see many people die. The agonizing pain on their faces, the horrified realizations that this is the end; it never truly leaves you. You just learn to suppress them. You forget about them." My attention is brought back to the battle by a gasp: an arrow pierced the heart of the enemy axeman.

"You tell yourself that they don't matter, and that thinking about it won't do anything for you. Eventually you start believing yourself. Eventually." He stops again. The enemy lance user gets decapitated by an axeman. He continues, now sounding apologetic.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, the horrors of war and death. You shouldn't have to go through this at such a young age." We sit in silence, but Guy looks at me occasionally . The sword user is impaled by a lanceman. Alfonse picks up Anna, looks back, and gestures to us that it's okay to continue.

We continue the walk in somber silence, as we did before. Eventually we exit the forest-like area we were in and head into a field, with the castle looming in the distance. I cannot think now, for I am exhausted. Today has been stained with death. I barely have the strength to walk. Every step feels like torture. The soldiers notice this and begin walking slower. Guy walks beside me and awkwardly links my arm around his neck, helping me walk. We continue like this until we come come to the castle. It's not very impressive for a castle, being about the size of a large school. It looks to be three floors tall, with two pillars on the left and right sides. Many windows adorn this castle, with a color scheme being white and gold. It must have been a rather impressive sight long ago, but it seems to be many centuries old and rather dilapidated now. The only guards in sight are the two at the gate, both standard looking soldiers garbed in white and gold apparel with lances in their hands. We walk past them easily into the castle's courtyard.

"Rachel!" the prince calls out. A red haired woman in a maids outfit appears. She reminds me of Anna.

"Yes milord?" she asks. Her voice sounds like Anna's. She catches sight of the corpse in his arms, and puts a mouth to her hand in shock.

"Take James here to one of our guest rooms, and help him get situated," he commands her. She nods, and gestures for me to follow her. I obey wordlessly, and she leads me through the rather empty castle. Not that the castle isn't decorated, mind you, but that barely any people are in the castle. We pass two, maybe three servants on our way there. We walk through a door at the end of a hallway into an adequately furnished bedroom. It has a bed, a desk, and a window.

"This is where you will be staying the night, sir," she says to me. "Let me know if you need anything else of me. Dinner will occur in an hour." I fall onto the bed. _Soft_. She exits and closes the door, leaving me to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I am awoken by a gentle pushing into my side.

"Sir James, It's time for dinner." It takes a moment to process what she said, but when I do I get up and follow her.

"Don't call me sir," I tell her. I am not worthy of the title of sir, since I have nothing to my name.

"It is custom to call guests of the castle sir, sir James. It's not something I can really stop doing," she replies. I'm still uncomfortable with it. She eventually leads me to an ornate room with a small-ish table. The chair at the head of the table is empty, and Alfonse is sitting in the chair to the left of it. He waves me over and I sit down at the chair opposite of him.

"Sir Guy should be along in a moment," Rachel says, before leaving to do whatever maids do this time of night. Also, it's night, if the darkness outside is any indication. I look at the empty chair to our right, wondering why Alfonse isn't sitting there, before realizing that was Anna's seat. Everything from today comes back to me, and I resist the urge to vomit just barely. I consider asking Alfonse about her whereabouts, but decide against it, instead opting to reflect on today until he brings me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry that your introduction to our kingdom has been so… violent," he speaks, while staring into a teacup. "You are the Great Hero, are you not?" I nod, unsure where this is going. "Can you… show me?" He asks. I respond to his question with another question.

"Show you what?"

"How you… summon heroes. I need to know, please."

 _Okay..._ I get out of my chair, and face away from the table. Alfonse stands up and watches me eagerly. I pull Bradenblock out of my pocket and pull the trigger. A bright flash of light appears with a man with auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail save for two bangs that dangle in front of his face on both sides of him appearing from the flash. He looks disoriented for a second, before noticing me and charging at me. He grabs me by the shirt and holds me onto the table, making me drop Bradenblock in the process.

"Where the hell am I?" He demands, looming over me. I, however, refuse to answer, not out of stubbornness, but fear. A voice picks up from behind him, and a sword appears around his throat.

"Let go of him." _Oh, hey, when did Guy get here?_ A few soldiers are here as well, along with Rachel, and they all have weapons drawn. Wait, are these the same soldiers from before? One has a lance and another has an axe. The man reluctantly lets go of me, raising his arms. I back away from him quickly.

"At ease, Guy," Alfonse commands. Guy reluctantly pulls his sword away from the man's throat. "I trust you can avoid resorting to violence until after I explain to you what's going on?" The man sighs.

"Fine, but it better be a damn good explanation." Every puts their weapons away, and the soldiers stand at opposite sides of the room. Rachel walks out of the room. "Have a seat, everyone," Alfonse orders. We obey, me returning to my seat while grabbing Bradenblock, Guy sitting beside me, and the man reluctantly sitting down on the opposite side with an empty chair between him and Alfonse. "Tea, anyone?" Alfonse asks us. No one takes up his offer. "More for me then," he mutters, taking a sip loudly.

"My name is Prince Alfonse of Askr. What is your name?" he asks the man.

"Caellach, general of Grado, future king," the man replies, smirking. "Who're the kids?"

"Guy of the Kutolah," Guy says from beside me.

"James. I don't have any special titles or anything," I answer. A moment of silence occurs before Alfonse continues speaking.

"I am a member of a group called the Order of Heroes, a group dedicated to fighting the Emblian Empire to protect people across the multiverse, or as some call it, the Outrealms. For a long time, Askr and Embla have worked in harmony to watch over the many universes and protect them, but recently Princess Veronica of Embla has decided to conquer these universes and enslave their inhabitants. Askr, my kingdom, has the power to open gateways to universes, and Embla has the power to close them." He takes a sip from his Tea.

"However, with us unable to close the gateways, our fight has been an uphill battle against princess Veronica. We are losing, badly. That's where you come in, James." I perk up at his mention of my name.

"With the divine relic Breidablik, you, the Great Hero, can summon powerful warriors from across the multiverse, aka heroes, to help us fight in this war. Guy and Caellach are such examples of these heroes. You summoned them, and only you have the power to do it. Believe me, if there was any other way, then we wouldn't have dragged you into this. But we have no choice. Veronica outclasses us greatly, and she has hundreds, if not thousands of heroes at her disposal, and we have none. Without your help, she'll enslave everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. That includes your home world."

He let's what he said sink in. I am the only one who can help him, or she'll enslave everyone? I can't even begin to comprehend this. A tyrant of the multiverse, and i'm the only one that stands in her way? That's… that's impossible.

"Why me? Why am I the Great Hero?" I ask. He sips from his teacup before answering.

"Truthfully, I don't know."

That's not very comforting. Caellach breaks his silence.

"You want us to join this Order of yours, right?" He asks.

"Yes, absolutely. There are only two people left in the order now: My sister and I. We'll take as many people as we can."

"I have some demands," he says.

"Let's hear them," Alfonse replies.

"First, I don't want to be under anyone."

"The only person you'll be under is the Commander, who is dead right now." I flinch from the implication. "The new commander, naturally, would be James, since he is the Great Hero." He sips from his tea some more.

"Grr, fine. But only the kid, got it? Hmm, let's see." He ponders for a moment. "I wanna be king," he says.

"King of what?" The prince asks.

"Of, err, something. But I wanna be referred to as King Caellach from now on, and by the end of this I want a kingdom."

"That can be done, King Caellach. Any other demands?" The general turned king grins.

"We can discuss those later. I'm in. Congratulations, you've got yourself a king in your order." Alfonse tries to sip from his teacup, but there was no tea. He pours more.

"What about you two, any specific demands?" I shake my head and Guy opts for a simple nope.

"Alright then. Welcome to the Order of Heroes. You'll get your outfits and weapons tomorrow, before we head into the World of Mystery." The doors open, and chefs come in with a meal prepared for us including roasted ham, mashed potatoes and chopped carrots. "In the meantime, enjoy your dinner."

The four of us eat the meal we've been given.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. The ending may seem a little rushed, but that's because I didn't want to make this chapter too long in comparison to the first one. Before I knew it I already had wrote 2,000 words for this one. Again, if you'd leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize that this took so long to get out. But it finally is! Like a month later. But, rather late than never right?**

 **Guest: I never watched the trailer. In fact, I didn't even find out about the game until 2 days after it was released. As far as the chapters go, they'll most likely be within one and two thousand most of the time. And the thing about Jame's world being invaded by Veronica, well I agree with you, she would not get very far. But, as far as Alphonse's knowledge on Jame's world goes, it's just the same technology wise as everyone else's. Alphonse doesn't know that James' world is a thousand years more advanced than his. And as far as orbs go, I do have something planned kinda, although I am using it because I can't really think of any other Ideas for orbs.**

 **FanficLovingPerson: As I stated before, Anna may make a return. And the Breidablik design change was completely unintentional, and I apologize for that.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

* * *

During dinner Prince Alfonse discussed more about the "World of Mystery". I asked him why he called it the World of Mystery, but he did not answer me. Emblian forces have been there for a couple of days, and Alfonse's sister, Shareena, is already there scoping out the area from what i've gathered. This universe's defining feature is the fact that a young boy named Prince Marth lives there, and has overthrown or will overthrow the forces of a kingdom named Gra to retake his own kingdom, Altea. A thing that Prince Alfonse also mentioned last night is that he hasn't only been fighting Veronica throughout the multiverse, but also throughout time. Which will make things much harder.

After dinner and an awkward bathing session involving Rachel I went to bed. Sleep did not come quickly, but it did come eventually. Again it was dreamless. My dreams usually are. Again, Rachel woke me up. She helped me change clothes, my white t-shirt and blue jeans being swapped out for a blue shirt, white leggings, a red belt and a pair of brown boots. After changing, she led me to the dining room. Alfonse and Guy were already there and so was Caellach, who was yelling about something. I can't really remember what. We had eggs, sausage, and oatmeal. Guy ate it ravenously while Caellach ate it with a frown. After breakfast was a funeral for Anna. Askr's army, which consisted of what I think is 30-50 people, was present. I imagine there are more, but they must be in the World of Mystery or something.

Now, i'm inside a large empty room in the castle with about 8 soldiers in here as well as Guy, Alfonse and Caellach. Everyone except for Alfonse is behind me, leaving about half the room in front of me.

"I've brought you all here because Commander James is going to summon as many heroes as he can right now. You are all here to provide protection for James: if any of the heroes summoned reacts violently to being summoned so suddenly," He turns his head towards Caellach, who coughs into his hand, "then you are to defend him. James, If you will." He moves behind me with the rest of the people in the room. I breathe in and out, and fire as rapidly as I can. There are 3 bright flashes before they cease. Out of the flashes comes a red haired man with an orange shirt and a sword strapped to his side, a black and orange clad girl with a blue ponytail, and a girl with short green hair in a white and gold attire with golden hoop earrings. When they recover, the orange clad girl backs into the corner defensively while the other two merely look confused. I fall behind with the rest of the group and Alfonse speaks up. "Welcome to the kingdom of Askr! My name is Prince Alfonse, and I need your help. What are your names?"

"Julian," the man responds.

"My name is Fee," the green haired girl answers. The blue haired girl doesn't say anything.

He then explains our situation, and puts extra emphasis on the part where Veronica will enslave their homeworld.

"...and that is why we need your help, to save not only your home, but your freedom, and the freedom of everyone you love. Will you join me in this noble war?" he finishes. The room is silent. Then the orange clad girl speaks up.

"I'll join you. I have… people I need to protect," she says. "My name is Oboro."

"I'll help as well!" the green haired girl says with determination. Lastly, the man speaks up.

"Ehh, what the heck. As long as you pay me then i'm in." Alfonse smiles at his success.

"You have my deepest gratitude for assisting me. Now, if we are done here, follow me to the armory." He leads us into a large room that has weapons and armor hanging from the wall and in crates. Unsurprisingly, everything is white and gold, with small parts a velvet red. The handles of weapons and all the armor is decorated in the order of heroes' color scheme.

"Make yourself at home. Take anything from here you like. We leave here in 2 hours for the World of mystery. If you need any help ask Isaiah or Varg," Alfonse says, referring to the two servants in the room. He walks over to a cloak is that's ornately colored white and gold, but with a blue interior. Along with the cloak were some red gloves.

"This is yours, James." I put them on. The cloak is abnormally heavy, and it hugs my body a bit. I pull the hood over my head, which obscures a large part of my face and impairs my vision. _Nope._ I pull it back. _I'm not wearing a hood if I can't see with it on._ After searching around I find there are pockets on the interior and put Breidablik inside. Alfonse speaks from behind me.

"It's armored a little bit. Not as much as actual armor, but it won't tear so easily. This way we won't have to worry about you as much." He pauses

"You might as well go back to your room now James, it may take a while for the others to get acquainted. I'll send Rachel for you when I need you." I nod and walk out. It takes 10 minutes and the help of some servants, but I eventually reach my room. I plop down on the bed, which I notice has been made, probably by rachel. I lay there for a minute, content in softness until I hear shuffling behind me, then a voice.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Oh hey it's Guy. I don't raise my head, and just give a muffled response.

"Mmhmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"You know lunch is being served right now, right?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, it's pork and carrots and a whole bunch of other stuff."

It is in this moment I realize i'm very hungry and get up, noticing Guy's change in apparel along the way. His new outfit is not much different from his old one, except his color scheme is that of the order of heroes, a white tunic with a gold trim and a gold chainmail over it, with white leggings underneath. His blue headband is still on his head, and he still has his boots. However, he has a new sword with a gold and white sheath strapped to his side. On his hands now are a pair of red gloves.

"Cmon, we don't want to let it get cold." I wordlessly follow him as he navigates the halls. He, however, does not fare well, and we have to ask a servant for directions, who opts instead to just lead us there. We find Julian and Oboro in there already sitting together, alone in a room full of soldiers who seem to be quite comfortable around each other. Then, we decide to grab our food and sit beside them. By we I mean Guy, i'm just following him. Julian is wearing a new cape, with the Order of Heroes design on the back, and chainmail underneath, but otherwise looks the same. Oboro has a new piece of chest armor and some new gauntlets. Her undershirt, leggings and boots are different as well, all in the Order of Heroes design and color scheme.

We sit down. Julian raises an eyebrow while Oboro ignores us, eating her food nonchalantly. I eat while Guy awkwardly tries to start a conversation.

"So, what weapons do you guys use?" he asks. The girl, Oboro, chews for a moment and swallows, then answers.

"I use a naginata." Julian speaks up.

"I use a sword, although i'm not one for close combat. What about you, hood guy?" His question was directed at me. I lay my fork down and reply.

"I don't use any weapons, just Breidablik," I reply.

"Breidablik? What's that?" The red haired man asks. I pull out the white and gold gun in question and put it on the table, pushing it towards him. He picks it up and inspects it, and at this moment I realize even Oboro is drawn away from her food to look at the relic. He does something, I don't quite see what, and the back becomes unhinged, jutting out, surprising everyone. Inside is quite similar to that of a revolver, except there are 20 grey, marble like spheres inside, densely arranged in a pentagonal pattern in four layers. I learn forward in my seat, completely unaware of my lunch. _What is this?_ I reach for the gun, to which he puts it in my hand, and I push the side back in. Aiming, I pull the gun's trigger away from the table, but nothing happens. No flash of light or anything. _Peculiar._

"What does it mean?" Guy asks from beside me. I reply.

"Must be out of ammunition. The ammunition inside the gun must need replacing." I ponder the relic in my hand, flipping it between hands, and then pry the side open again and look at the marbles. I attempt to pull one out, but find myself unable to do so.

"Or not…" I mutter. _What powers this thing? It certainly relates to these marbles, but how?_ I am brought out of thought by a figure to my left. It is Caellach. He is dressed in new garb, white and gold like everyone else's. He sets down a finely decorated shield with a sword held inside, both white and gold as well.

"Is that the thing that fired me out?" He asks me. I nod. He chuckles.

"It's not very impressive." I don't reply. He sets his axe down with his other stuff and goes off to get lunch. We sit in silence for a bit, before Oboro speaks up.

"...So what was your life like… before this?" She asks. I turn to face her and raise an eyebrow.

"Me?" She nods.

"Anyone, really." I lower my head and think for a moment. Without raising my head, I speak.

"It was dull. I never saw death until yesterday." I fiddle with Breidablik. Guy and Oboro looked at me with pity, and Julian concern, while Caellach didn't seem to care at all.

"Hey, where's that green haired girl, uh, fairy, I think her name was." I suddenly ask. _Everyone is here except her._

"She's still in the armory doing something, something about a pegasus I think," Caellach answers me. "Also her name is Fee."

"She must be a pegasus knight then," Guy says.

"Wait what? Pegasus knight? What's that?" I ask. Guy answers.

"They're knights who ride pegasi."

"Wait, pegasi, as in the bird horses?" _No way._

"Err, yes, the bird horses." I stand there with my mouth agape. _He must be full of shit._ A cough announces the presence of a maid I've never seen before.

"Milord requests your presence in the courtyard," she says. "Please throw away all food items and follow me."

"I didn't get to finish," Caellach grumbles. We obey, and begin following the maid who leads us to the courtyard much faster than myself or Guy could have. Already there is Alfonse and Fee, who is on a Pegasus. She has no noticeable change in attire, although that must be because she already had a White and Gold outfit on. Alfonse speaks.

"Welcome, Heroes. Now we shall make our way to the World of Mystery." He pauses, and takes a breath.

"Not all of us though. Two of you will come with me, and the rest of you will stay here." I raise my eyebrow. _Why wouldn't he want us all to go?_ Alfonse picks up again.

"James, as commander of the order of heroes, who will go with me?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Who will go with Alfonse? This is an important decision, and I decided that since everything in Heroes is done in parties of four, this won't be much different! At least, for now, that is. But anyways, out of Oboro, Fee, Caellach, Guy and Julian, who will go? Who will stay? You decide! Leave a review to let me know.**


End file.
